


Let It Snow

by Candycanes19



Category: Hockey NHL, Pittsburgh Penguins hockey, sidney crosby - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Making Out, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: Just more of my old stories and changes I felt like making.One Shot





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Just more of my old stories and changes I felt like making. 
> 
> One Shot

Mia was sitting on the sofa with Sidney in their living room. Sidney was watching Sports Center and it was not really keeping Mia attention and so she was looking out the window and noticed that it was snowing. Mia moved to get up and Sidney looked up at her.

"Hey where are you going? I was comfy with you in my arms" Sidney smiled at Mia.  
"I am going to get my camera and take some pictures of the snow coming down outside on the balcony" Mia explained.  
"That's cool" Sidney said going back to watching the television.

Mia got her camera and her jacket and walked onto the balcony. The cold hit her but it felt good. She picked up her camera and aimed it at some trees with snow on them. Mia was all caught up taking pictures and when Sidney came out onto the balcony and called her name she jumped slightly.

"Mia, you've been out here a long time, aren't you getting cold?" Sidney said coming up behind Mia and putting his arms around her waist.  
"Oh gosh you surprised me and yeah it is getting a little cold. But now that you are holding me, its warmer" Mia giggled which made Sidney smirk.  
"I have better ways to keep you warm and I think we should go and try them now" Sidney suggested seductively into Mia's ear which made Mia shake her head.  
"You think that is gonna work on me, Mr. Crosby" Mia joked.  
"Yeah" Sid laughed and then leaned down to kiss Mia and then they went inside and headed to the bedroom where Sidney proceeded to show Mia how much he loved her.

After they made love, Mia leaned up on Sid's chest and looked down at him.

"That was your way of warming me up from the cold" Mia joked.  
"Yes it was and I hope it rocked your world too" he laughed.  
"It did Kris because I felt the world shift on its axis" Mia said sarcastically.   
"What can I say I am the man".  
"Yes you are the man".  
"I love you Mia"  
"Love you too, Sidney"


End file.
